Fargigoth Skullsplitter
Personality He is manipulative. He seeks to build for himself an empire of faithful subjects, despite his failed attempts among his own kind. Can still act somewhat overconfident if the fire of life is lit in him for a short time, but is otherwise extremely pessimistic due to the growing Oblivion inside him. Feats Cleave, Great cleave, Darkstalker, Force of personality, Magic Items Vest of Resistance +3, Ring of Protection +2, Portable Hole, History He was born into the Skullplucker tribe of ogres and was destined to rise to the position of Chieftan of their tribe on his greater intellect and inherent sorcerous power alone. When he was born he was not treated as some stately prince or destined future warlord but an ordinary child by ogre standards. He was raised in a world of brutality and the mentality that might makes right. Without the majority of his magically abilities his average strength left him in a middling place in his tribe. Tak'morga's sense of purpose came not as a result of bullying or tragedy, but the raw power burning in his veins. He began to win combats against his fellow because he gained the ability to fly, turn invisible, and drop foes into utter darkness. He sparred each of his former comrades and through guile and demoralization cast each one down, and thereafter they were not worth his notice. Such it was that when he finally faced the chieftan he considered it a singular duel, but the outrage of the tribe fed into the raging tribal. Tak was cheated of his rightful place on the hide and bone throne of his people, though thankfully they spared him the use of fire and let him pass into exile whole and hale. Seeing the rage in the eyes of his kith and kin on the cusp of his defeat, he mistook their fury for scorn and with a burst of fog left them behind. He wandered for a time in the guise of a man until he found the Stone Lizard Flophouse. Without any coin to his name and suffering from both hunger and a strong desire for a warm bed he asked if the owner had any work. The tavern master, by the name of Kargin Richardson had no direct work, but had heard of bandits along the road and kobold sightings nearby. Tak took it upon himself to make a mark of himself for bandits and then once ambushed he would rain death upon them even as they tried to flay the skin from his bones. Kargin treated him well in the months Tak took cleaning out various bandit camps up and down the road, giving him cheap food and lodging. He accumulated what little wealth and power he could while robbing the wicked and decided that it could never be enough. Tak entered the foothills where the kobolds were said to have a kingdom among the caves and found a curious sight indeed. Death haunted the hills in the form of devious traps and even open skirmishes between kobolds with scales of ivory and those of ebony. Each side attempted to lure the other into insidious traps and the death toll between the clans was rising. He noticed the black scaled kobolds using fire and decided that if he were going to make enemies he'd rather it not be them. He infiltrated their number during a skirmish and learned enough so that he could sneak away and return in a later skirmish as a vengeful ebony god of war. In one fell swoop he annihilated an entire raiding party of Snow Den kobolds and was praised by the Sootscales. They praised his skill and took him back to their caves where he quickly convinced the lot that he was their savior, a greater power formed by their collective will to lead them and to help defeat their ancient foes. He learned much of their ways and come to lead them with a fair and even hand. When not organizing troops and helpding defend against the hated Snow Den kobolds he had made arrangements with Kargin to teach ruffians a lesson when they bust up his tavern and to be informed of any bandits moving into the area. For over two years Tak was fairly benevolent towards the outside world, though some merchants had been waylaid. Tak's empire was growing and he had hoped to crush the Snow Dens and one day return to reclaim his place as chieftan of his tribe. However, during one of his annual forrays into civilization during a religious holiday in his name, supposed to rejuvenate his mortal form, he was whisked away by an unknown party. When he finally returned to his adopted tribe he found the Snow Den kobolds slaughtering his pets with the aid of a white dragon. Unequipped for prolonged combat with a white dragon without the aid of his pets he was quickly subdued. Thanks to his regenerative capabilities he did not die under the initial assault of the dragon, but once he came to the dragon took notice and swallowed the disoriented ogre mage whole. Inside the stomach his wounds were seared by acid and his healing capabilities halted as pain wracked his body. He managed to turn to gas in order to escape the dragon's gullet, but there was nowhere to hide from the massive killing machine and Lord Tak's struggle ended soon after as the dragon blasted him with a burst of flame. Tak awoke in the ruins of his kingdom days, weeks, perhaps even months later. He was no longer wholly alive, but was surely not dead. He had become an abomination, and there was immense power burning in his heart. The flame of his hatred and need for revenge had stirred him from the grave. While wandering the ruins he found a single survivor, an orphaned child. Unable to care for it and overcome with his grief he put the boy out of his misery and left his shattered kingdom behind to find allies willing to slay a dragon and put up with an abomination. Category:Mountain orcs Category:Fighters